


A Night In

by crazycatt71



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Bad Weather, Bucky Cuddles, Cooking, Couch Cuddles, Insecure Bucky Barnes, M/M, Making Out, Multi, Steve is a good boyfriend, Tony Stark Cooks, tony is a good boyfriend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 06:50:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17617559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazycatt71/pseuds/crazycatt71
Summary: Steve, Bucky, and Tony spend a night in, cuddling and making out.





	A Night In

**Author's Note:**

> The polar vortex hit Michigan hard so i wrote a cuddle fic to combat how cold it is.

The polar vortex had hit Manhattan hard, making it feel like the artic. Outside the Avenger’s tower, the temperatures were unbelievably low, the wind howled, beating against the windows and everything was covered in snow and ice, like a scene out of Frozen.

Inside the penthouse, it was warm and snug. Tony puttered about the kitchen, stirring a pot of homemade pasta sauce while he hummed along to jazz music he had playing on the sound system. He looked up when he heard the elevator doors open, smiling as Steve walked out with Bucky following slowly behind.

“You’re cooking?” Bucky inquired in disbelief. “You know how to cook?”

“I can cook, I just don’t usually bother.” Tony told him.

Bucky looked skeptical.

“What’s on the menu?” Steve asked, walking over to hug Tony.

“Bolognaise, antipasto salad, garlic bread.” Tony replied, turning to the stove.

He scooped up a spoonful of the sauce and held it out to Steve. Steve accepted it, then grinned as the flavor hit his tongue.

“That’s really good, Tony.”

 Tony held out a spoonful to Bucky. Bucky tasted it, his eyes widening in surprise.

“Wow!” He exclaimed. “That’s not good it’s great.”

“Glad you think so.” Tony said with a smile. “Now, if you two would lend a hand we can get this finished.”

He put them to work making the salad while he sliced a loaf of bread, toasted it, then covered it in cheese, before putting it under the broiler.

Bucky set the table while Steve drained the pasta for Tony. Tony pulled the bread out, put in a basket and handed it to Steve. Steve carried it and the salad to the table. Tony dished up the pasta and brought it to the table.

“Dig in.” he told them.

The next half hour was filled with the passing of dishes, serving, and eating. After three helpings, Bucky pushed his empty plate away and sat back in his chair.

“I need a nap after all that wonderful food.” He stated.

“I’ll second that.” Steve agreed.

“Couch is that way.” Tony informed them, waving a hand toward the living room. “I’ll join you after I clean up.”

“Oh no,” Steve disagreed, “you cooked, we clean up.”

Bucky nodded in agreement as he stood up and started gathering dirty dishes. When the clean up was finished they joined Tony in the living room. Steve sat beside him on the couch with Bucky on his other side.

“Oooo, hang on.” Tony cried, jumping up and hurrying into the kitchen. He came back with a pastry box.

“Cannoli.” He announced, opening the box and presenting it to them with playful flair. They each took one. Tony set the box down on the coffee table before sitting next to Bucky, forcing Steve to scoot down so Bucky could move over to make room for him.

When they had finished dessert, Bucky noticed Tony had some filling on his cheek. He leaned over and licked it off, then moved to lick across Tony’s lips. Tony hummed happily, leaning toward him for a kiss. Bucky jerked back, surprised at what he had done.

“Ok, Buck-a-boo?” he asked.

“Yeah, “Bucky replied, swallowing nervously as he ducked his head. “I didn’t mean to presume I could just kiss you.”

Steve leaned into Bucky, wrapping his arms around him as Tony gently cupped his jaw with one hand, turning his head so he was looking at him.

“I like it when you take the initiative,” he told him, “and I love it when you kiss me.”

“Sometimes, I can’t believe get to have any of this with you two.” Bucky confessed.

Steve squeezed him. Tony leaned in to wrap his arms around him so he could join in on the hug.

“Believe it ya jerk, cause you’re stuck with us.” Steve told him.

Tony nodded in agreement.

“We’ll just have to keep showing you until you believe it.” Tony informed him as he nuzzled his jaw.

Bucky shivered as Steve nibbled on his ear. He tipped Tony’s face up, nibbling on his lip before kissing him. Steve leaned back until he was resting against the couch arm, pulling Bucky back against his chest. Tony whimpered as Bucky was pulled away from him. He wiggled up Bucky’s body until they were face to face again.

“Hello.” He said with a grin.

“Hi.” Bucky replied.

“Believe it yet?” Tony asked him, caressing his jaw.

“Starting too.”

“What will it take to convince you?” Steve asked as he nosed along his ear.

“This is good.” Bucky said.

Tony snuggled against his chest, nibbling and kissing along his neck and jaw. Steve kissed the back of his neck and around his ear. Bucky alternated between them, kissing Tony for several minutes, then turning his face so he could kiss Steve for a while.

“You guys are the best.” he told them.

“You’re not so bad yourself.” Tony smirked.

“I think we should take this into the bedroom so we can really convince him.” Steve suggested.

“I second that.” Tony said, jumping up.

He grabbed Bucky’s hand, pulling him to his feet. Steve laughed as he followed them down the hall to the bedroom.

Bucky shook his head in amazement, somewhat overwhelmed but starting to believe that he really did get to have this great thing they had gong.


End file.
